


Red

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've seen yourself die more times than you can remember. You've seen him die once and it was horrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Your wings drape around him,and Bro chuckles at you, pecking your cheek. You smile wide at Bro. You then watch his face contort in horror. He pushes you away from his chest and you see what he saw. There's a large black dog, wielding a sword in his palm. He drops to the roof suddenly and Bro grabs his katana from his sylladex. You wince as you slide Dave's shitty katana from your flesh. If it'll protect Bro, you'll do it. Jack snarls at the both of you, leaping forwards toward Bro. Bro lifts his sword, blocking the blow. He flashsteps behind Jack, trying to land a hit on his wings. Jack whips around, giving you a chance to attack. You throw yourself toward him, slicing through the air and just barely missing him. Jack lunges at Bro, using him as a platform to vault off. He knocks Bro to the ground, and aims a blow at your shoulder. You try to move from his path but end up getting more in the way as his blade slices through feathers and flesh and muscle and bone. Your wing falls to the ground with a muffled _whump_. You let out a strangled noise of pain, a scream and a screech melded together.

 

You see fear and anger flash in Bro's eyes. You sink down letting the excruciating pain take over your body. Tears warp your vision, making it even harder to watch Bro. He stands slowly, trying to hold back his anger. Jack's lips curl into a smile, and he opens his wings, taking a step toward you. Bro flashes forward, slamming his blade down. A loud clash of metal echoes across the roof. Bro pulls his sword back and swings it down again, the unsatisfying slide of metal on metal is the only sound heard. You feel copious amounts of blood trickling down your side and abdomen. Bro lifts his katana high, what would be a killing blow going awry as Jack strikes the hilt of his sword, flinging it from his hand. Jack leaps toward the katana, sliding and kicking up gravelly dust. He lifts it and snarls victoriously, flinging himself toward Bro. Bro turns around, only to have his own weapon shoved through his abdomen. Bro's expression softens as he looks toward you.

 

Jack lets go of the katana and reaches for his scimitar. He lifts it and looks at you. He smiles, then crouches and flaps his powerful wings, jumping from the roof and carrying himself away. You look back at Bro, and rush over to him, just as he collapses. He smiles up at you and whispers, "I'm so sorry Dave." You can't believe he's wasting his breath on you. He pulls you down by the back of your head, for a messy openmouthed kiss. You pull away and realize there's blood in your mouth. You spit on the gravel covered rooftop. The blood is yellow. Your blood. "Fuck," you gasp out. He hushes you, coughing and getting his blood on his shirt. You cover your mouth and whimper as you contort yourself awkwardly to lay against him for his last few moments. He turns his head toward you, and kisses your forehead. He closes his eyes and exhales. He doesn't inhale again. All the emotions and pain and horror catch up with you and you begin to sob against his chest. You let the sobs wrack your body, your apathetic face being tossed aside as the only other person who wore it is gone.

 

You wake up and begin to sob. Bro stirs, turning over toward you. He sits up once he realizes you're crying and he kisses you. He kisses you sweetly, there's no bitter goodbye or blood, just, him. It's perfect and not horrifying. It's perfect and there's no more pain, no more blood, no more Jack, no more yellow or red. Just Bro.


End file.
